


Whispers in the Night

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Minor Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Scared Dean, Scared Sam, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Her hand held tightly to Sam's throat as she pushed off the hospital bed she lay in. There was a black colored goo dripping from her right eye as she kept pushing him farther back until his back was against the wall. He knew what was causing this, but the spirit controlling her body was much stronger then he was. He was barely holding her back as she tightened her hand around his neck. Dean was just on the other side of the door, but had he heard the commotion?'' Stop.'' Sam managed to choke out as he tried clawing at the hands at his throat.'' Your friends gone now.'' She spoke in a voice that was distorted by another. '' This is for what the white men did to me all those years ago. This is revenge.''Sam never thought he would pray as much as he had that his brother would come busting through that door.





	1. Chapter 1

'' The Lake Shawnee Amusement Park. I've never heard of this place before.'' Dean muttered, glancing to his right to find Sam sitting in the drivers seat. He caught a quick look of their third wheel in the back seat, Ashley, who had chosen to join them in this case. Being a local of this state, she could really help them out on this one.

'' No wonder you haven't. I'm a local and I've barely heard of it.'' Ashley stated from the back seat. '' Just from the sound of the place I already don't like it. It's got that vibe around the name when you think of a good place to hunt some damn ghostys.'' Ashley added.

'' What do you know about it at least?'' Dean asked.

'' It's located in Mercer county, West Virginia. The location is within a few miles of here in fact. Apparently the land it sits on has been riddled with bloodshed and death since the 1700's.'' Sam said.

'' What kind of blood shed?'' Dean asked.

'' What I read said that a man who moved into the area around 1738 had caused some problems with the local Indians. They were attacked by the Indians when they were found trespassing, and the only one to survive was a man named Bartley Clay. He was so filled with rage that he went after the Indians again with help from other people living in the area..... Lost of people were killed, whether settler or Indian.'' Sam explained.

'' So what are we thinking then, the spirits are reliving the battle there?'' Dean asked, chancing a glance towards his brother in the passenger seat.

'' Most likely. So far four people have been grabbed by what ever spirit is doing this. The first one was a teenager who was reported missing a day before they found his body floating in the pond owned by the park. The other three were a group of teens who wandered into the park only to be found a day later hanging from the old rusted swing ride the park use to have.'' Sam explained.

'' And there could be more if we can't figure out what the hell is doing this.'' Ashley said.

'' So the question is then, is this that Bartley Clay guy killing people, or is it the Indians that were killed when they fought each other? We can't do much until we know for sure.'' Dean said.

'' Which is why we need to check out this park first.'' Ashley stated from the back seat. '' We need to see what's going on with our own eyes, plus I have no doubt that whoever is killing these people is probably buried on the property.'' She explained.

'' Is there any sort of security on the place?'' Dean asked.

'' It's owned by someone right now, but from what I was reading there isn't much security aside from a fence to try and keep people out.'' Sam said.

'' Well that did wonders. That fence just let four teens get themselves killed.'' Dean said.

'' After four deaths there is bound to be a police man or two patrolling the area, so we better keep our guard up for either one of them.'' Ashley warned. The road beneath them started to change from asphalt to gravel as the car started to bump along towards the area. It wasn't a long drive on the gravel before they were able to sight what looked like one of the structured through the trees. They knew they were getting closer, and it wasn't much longer before the fence came into sight. '' There's the fence.'' Ashley said.

'' Alright then.'' Dean pulled the impala to the side of the road as he put it in park. '' Looks like we're on foot from here.'' He said, popping his door open. Sam and Ashley quickly followed him towards the trunk as he pulled it open. Opening the secret compartment revealed the array of weapons that they had to chose from for this hunt. Both Sam and Dean reached for sawed off shot guns, while Ashley reached for her own as well. They made sure that there was plenty of extra salt rounds in case they needed them, and Dean made sure to grab a bag filled with salt and lighter fluid in case they found the burial sight early. While Sam and Dean were checking to make sure that they had all they needed, Ashley took the liberty upon herself to check out the fence only a few feet from them. Her flashlight beam glinted off the parts of the metal fence that hadn't yet started to rust as she approached it. There was a tree line just beyond it with some pretty thick foliage they would have to make their way through. While she knew they could handle it, it could  cause some problems for their search.

'' We've got some thick foliage to get through before we reach the park. Hopefully it won't take too-'' Ashley cut herself off when something small and white walked across the beam of light her flashlight cast. She spun her head around in time to see a small blonde girl in a white dress staring back at her. There was blood on the dress, and the girl appeared to be startled by her. However, she never faltered from where she was at. She stared at Ashley with those startled blue eyes as she spoke softly in a voice that seemed to ring in Ashley's mind.

_'' He's here... Stay away.''_

'' Sam, Dean?'' Ashley called out, turning around to face the brothers. That girl wasn't alive anymore. Ashley believed that she was one of the many ghosts that haunted here. Both of them looked up to her with concern in their eyes.

'' What is it?'' Sam called out, walking around to car to approach her. She heard Dean quickly shut the trunk of the impala as he started to follow his younger brother.

'' There was someone in there.'' Ashley said. '' A little girl, I think she's-'' Ashley turned back towards the fence where her beam was still shining. However, instead of seeing the little girl there, all that was there was the dense foliage waiting for them. '' What the hell?... She was just there.'' She whispered.

'' What did she look like?'' Dean asked.

'' Maybe six or seven at most. She had blonde hair and she was wearing a bloodied white dress.'' She explained.

'' Sounds like it was one of the kids that died here back in the 1920's.'' Sam said.

'' Did she say something?'' Dean asked.

'' She said that we need to stay away.'' Ashley explained. '' I think she was warning us.''

'' Warning us of what?'' Sam whispered, looking towards Dean. There was a serious look in Dean eyes telling Sam that he didn't like how this was starting to go already. How much worse was this hunt going to get before they even started?

'' We better get going.'' Dean said. '' We need to check this place out,, and then I think we need to do some more research.''

'' Agreed.'' Both Sam and Ashley said. The group of three found a week spot in the fence after a minute of looking around. The bars were thick, but they were so rusted that it wasn't a chore for Dean to take a pair of bolt cutters to them before they started to move through. Dean made sure not to make the hole too big thanks to the fact that there could be some police out here guarding the property. They had to play it safe until they knew for sure if the police was actually there.

'' How far ahead is this park anyway?'' Dean asked as he flipped the switch for his flashlight on. The beam of light quickly joined the other two as they began to approach the foliage that Ashley had noticed before.

'' About a half mile hike through the foliage, and then there's a wide open area. Only a few trees here and there followed by those rides we could see overtop the tree line here.'' Ashley answered. '' Just follow my lead. After living in this state for so long I know the best way to navigate this kind of stuff.'' She explained.

'' What ever you say.'' Dean said. He put his trust in her as the brothers began to follow the brunette hunter through the woods.

However, as they were walking along, Dean saw that Sam had turned his attention away from Ashley's moving form. Instead of watching her to make sure they were going in the right direction, his head was turned off to the side along with his flashlight beam. He knew that Sam had to be looking for something, but what ever it was Dean had no idea.

'' What are you looking at Sammy?'' Dean called out.

'' I thought I saw something.'' Sam said. '' It looked like people walking in the tree line.'' He explained.

'' The spirits maybe.'' Dean suggested. '' They were pretty active when those teens died. It's possible that this was how they were lead in here in the first place.''

'' Which also means that we are going in the right direction to.'' Ashley pointed out from the point of their path.'' That could also mean that we're running right into some serious stuff that we may not be able to handle ourselves.'' She added.

'' I know. Stay on your toes.'' Dean warned. A second later he saw Sam pull his flashlight back to the path as they continued to make their way through the foliage. It was already starting to get much lighter now, telling him that they were starting to get closer to where they had to be. Dean was starting to get a sinking feeling in his gut about this hunt, even worse then the other times he had felt this same feeling. He forced himself to push it to the back of his mind. He had to stay focused. If this was going to get bad then he had to protect Sam. He also had to keep Ashley safe. He had promised her older brother Thomas that he wouldn't let anything happen to her while she was helping them out.

He just hoped that he could keep that promise, and be able to protect the two of them both if things turned nasty.

 

\---

 

The only two rides that were available in the park were within only a few yards of the group of three hunters. Said rides were pretty large compared to what the brothers thought it was going to look like. Ashley wasn't to surprised about the size however.

'' Dean, look there.'' Sam said, pointing the beam of his flashlight up towards the swing ride. You could clearly see where there had been a few hanging chains, that had once been holding seats for the riders, was now gone. They had clearly been cut away by something. '' That must be where they found the hanging teens.'' Sam said. 

'' More or less.'' Dean said. '' So we start our search here.''

'' What's the plan?'' Ashley asked.

'' How much ground does this land cover?'' Dean asked.

'' A good few acres, give or take a few.'' Sam told him.

'' Great.... Well then, our best bet may be to split up and go from there.'' Dean said.

'' With all the deaths, are you sure about that?'' Ashley asked. '' If one of us gets caught then there may be a chance that the others can't reach us in time.''

'' I know, but we need to take the risk.'' Dean said. '' It's the fastest way to cover ground. Sammy, you keep heading straight. Ashley, you head off towards the left over there.'' Dean said, gesturing to the two locations. '' And I'll head back this way.'' He added, pointing to a cluster of trees at his back. He glanced at his watch for a second. '' It's a little after eleven right now. We meet back here no later then one. Two hours should be enough time to cover some ground.'' Dean explained.

'' If anyone isn't here at that time then the others are to go looking for them.'' Ashley said. '' We need to play it safe here.''

'' I know.'' Dean said. '' Alright then. Let's get going.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' With that the three hunters turned their backs on each other, not sure if they would need the others help or not, as they took off on their chosen paths.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was starting to regret the choice of splitting up.

He had only been searching for a little over a half hour now, and he was already getting lost. All that was along his pathway was trees and brush that wasn't helping him find anything. Hopefully Ashley and Sam were having better luck then he was.

'' This sucks.'' Dean mumbled to himself as he began to walk further along. As he went he began to take notice of a drop in the temperature around him. At this time of year in the mountain state it wasn't usually this chilly. That's when Dean took notice of the fact that he could see his breath. Something else was here with him, and it wasn't one of the living.

He quickly brought his gun up to bear as he looked around himself. He couldn't see anything there, but that didn't mean that something wasn't there at all. There had to be something close by, so he took his flashlight and began to look around himself. That's when he noticed a tall dark skinned figure walking through the trees only a few feet away from him. He raised his gun instinctively to shoot, until he noted that the spirit wasn't approaching him. It was like he hadn't even noticed that he was standing there. Dean just watched as he appeared to march forward as if prepared for battle. That's when it dawned on him as to what was happening. This was an echo, a spirit who was trapped in a loop much like the ones they had witnessed at the Morton house many years before. The spirit wouldn't be able to notice him.

Suddenly Dean felt a coldness fill his body as everything seemed to freeze up on him. The flashlight fell from his hand when it happened, as did his gun. When he was able to move again, the aftermath of the chill left in his body, he noticed that a second echo was now in front of him. The spirit had walked straight through him, explaining the chill he felt. He shakily reached for his gun and flashlight as he watched the two echoes walk along. Dean knew there was nothing he could do for them aside from figure out the secrets this place had. After seeing what he had, he decided that it was best that he get back to his brother and Ashley. They needed to know what he had seen. So he began to make his way back towards where they had split up with the image of the echoes still in his head.

 

\---

 

By the time Sam had finished his own search, sadly coming up with nothing but a few trees and open land, he had found Dean waiting there where they had split up.

'' Did you find anything?'' Sam called out as he walked up to his brother.

'' I found echoes.'' Dean said.

'' Echoes? Like at the Morton house?'' Sam asked.

'' Exactly like at the Morton house.'' Dean said. '' There were a good few of them I saw when I was walking back here. What did you find Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Nothing but tree's and open land. No signs of any marked graves so if anything like that is out there then we can't find it yet.'' Sam explained.

'' Damn.'' Dean muttered under his breath. Then he took a quick look around himself, and he realized something wasn't there with them. '' Sammy, where the hell is Ashley at?'' Dean asked.

'' I don't know.'' Sam said. '' She must still be searching out there.'' He said, pointing in the direction that she had gone.

'' We need to go get her. Who knows what may be on her path.'' Dean said. '' That is, if it hasn't found her yet.'' He added quickly before starting to walk in the direction that Ashley had gone off in. Sam quickly followed behind him as worry began to gnaw at his stomach. Could Ashley really be in trouble out here?

 

\---

 

Ashley stumbled upon what appeared to be an old boardwalk that stretched out into the lake that sat on the park's property. The wood appeared to be knew, telling her that the new owner had at some point replaced the older one. She tested the weight it could take for a second by pressing her foot hard onto the surface. It didn't creek or move under her weight, so she deemed it safe to walk across to get to the edge. Glancing at her watch, she realized that she had almost reached the end of the set search time. After reaching the end of the walkway she would have to turn back before Sam and Dean ran after her. She didn't need the two of them worrying about her, she could do just fine on her own without the two of them worrying about her. Just because she was a girl didn't mean that she couldn't hold her own.

It didn't take her long to reach the end of the walkway. Shining her flashlight across the waters surface revealed that it stretched pretty far. It was at least twice the size if not even larger then the local swimming pools in her neighborhood. Ashley took a quick glance down at the water after a second, and when she did she noticed that something seemed off. There was something under the surface that was reflecting the light back at her.

'' What the hell?'' She mumbled. She knelt down at the edge of the walkway, setting her gun down at her side before doing the same with her flashlight. She then proceeded to reach down to the surface of the water. Her arms weren't quite long enough, so she stretched farther over by laying on her stomach. She was able to reach the water. Her finger just grazed the surface, the water icy cold against her fingertips. What was under there?

'' Ashley!'' She heard a voice call out. She turned to face where the voice was coming from. She quickly spotted Sam and Dean coming her way, and they appeared to be worried about something.

'' Guy's, what's going on?'' She asked. She pushed up to her feet a second later as she turned to face the brothers. '' Is something wro-'' Ashley couldn't finish her sentence before something cold wrapped around her ankle. A second later she felt her entire body loose its footing, and she was sent flying back into the water. She didn't scream, or even cry out for that matter because by the time she registered what was happening her back was hitting the water. She was submerged a moment later.

'' Oh no.'' Dean yelled as both he and Sam ran towards the edge of the walkway. The water was still rippling from where she had splashed down, but there was no sign of her there. She was just gone. '' I can't see her.'' Dean said.

'' I'll go after her.'' Sam said.

'' What?'' It was all that Dean heard before his brother went crashing into the water. Sam was out of sight a moment later. Dean kept his eyes open for any sign of Sam returning to the surface of the water. He kept his gun raised in case something else came after them, his eyes peeled for any sign of another spirit. He couldn't hear anything coming from the water. There weren't even any bubbles coming up to indicate that something had gone horrible wrong down there. A minute or so passed with still no sign of Sam or Ashley returning to the surface. However, that quickly changed after a few minutes had passed because bubbled quickly appeared on the surface. Another second later the water surface was breached, and Sam came up gasping for air with the younger hunter grasped tightly in his arms.

'' Sammy.'' Dena knelt down, his arm held out to help pull the two of them out of the water.

'' Take her.'' Sam said, trying to pass Ashley up to him. Dean grabbed her under the arms before quickly hoisting her out of the water. She wasn't moving at all as he quickly laid her down on the walkway. He brushed the hair out of her face as he checked to make sure she was breathing. Thankfully, she was. He could hear Sam trying to pull himself back out of the water, so he turned around to face him. '' Hang on.'' Dean said, reaching out to help him up.

'' She wasn't moving when I got to her.'' Sam said. '' I don't know what the spirit did to her.''

'' She's breathing.'' Dean said. '' Did you see the spirit?'' He asked.

'' Yeah... I think it was one of the Indians that was killed.'' Sam explained. He shook Ashley's shoulder to try and rouse her, but when he did she didn't even budge. It was there one moment and then it was gone.'' Sam said, shaking Ashley's shoulder a second time. '' Come on Ashley, wake up already.'' He said.

'' She's out cold. I don't think she's waking up anytime soon.'' Dean said. He glanced down into the water to check if he could see the man that had dragged her under. However, there wasn't a single sign of the spirit. Dean turned his head up to gaze across the lake. That's when he noticed a spirit standing across from them. '' Sammy.'' Dean called out.

'' What is it?'' Sam turned to face his brother as he pushed to a stand. That's when he saw the same figure that Dean had just noticed across from them. '' What the hell?'' He whispered to himself. The figure was just watching them with a grin on his face. He was wearing what looked like Indian style clothing that was to large for his form. He didn't move for the longest time, but when he did finally make a move all he did was raise his hand into the air. His hand morphed from a fist to an open palm, and he started to wave at them. Dean was confused as the spirit kept it up. He disappeared a second later, but not before a loud gasp of pain came from behind the brothers.

'' Ashley!?'' Sam and Dean spun around to face the younger hunter, and their faces morphed into ones of horror at the sight. Ashley was seizing where she lay on the walkway as pained sounds came out of her throat.

'' Oh god.'' Dean mumbled under his breath as the two rushed to her side. '' Turn her on her side, quick.'' Dean said, trying to get his hand under her back. Sam grabbed onto her shoulders and began to pull until the two of them had her on her side.

'' What the hell did that spirit do to her?'' Sam asked, looking up to his brother.

'' I don't know Sammy.'' Dean said. '' What ever it was, it wasn't good.'' He quickly moved around to face Ashley, his hand resting on her shoulder. The tremors were already starting to lessen. He glanced down at her face for a second, but this didn't tell him anything. Her eyes were still closed, and she appeared to be sleeping as the whole thing went down. '' We got to get her out of here.'' Dean said. The brothers waited until the tremors stopped all together, and when they did Sam began to slide his hands under her to carry the younger hunter. '' You got her?'' Dean asked when Sam got to a stand.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said while holding the young hunter bridal style.

'' Good. Lets get the hell out of here.'' Dean said. He held up the flashlight in one hand, and his gun in the other. He was prepared to shoot at anything that could jump in front of him if they were ambushed again. He seriously hoped that it wouldn't happen again because they needed to get Ashley out of here in one piece.

The brothers hoped and prayed that their friend would be ok as they searched for the fastest way out of the park.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Yeah... Yeah I understand. We'll keep her safe alright.'' Dean hung up on the call a second later, and when he did he gripped his phone tightly before stepping into the hospital room. Sam was sitting beside the bed that their friend was laying in.

They had rushed Ashley here when they had managed to get out of the park, and when they explained their fake story to the doctors- it happened for no reason- they desided to hospitalize her for the night to check her out. She was still unconscious on the bed, her head tilted to the side to face Sam. There was a nasal cannula on her face to help her breath.

'' What did Thomas say?'' Sam asked when he heard Dean walk back into the hospital room. He had offered to be the one to make the call for Dean, but he insisted on making the call instead. So Sam had stayed at Ashley's side once the doctors had transferred her over to this room.

'' He's not happy.'' Dean quickly stated, sitting back in one of the chairs against the wall. '' He told us that if it weren't for the fact that he's tied up with other business right now then he would be heading our way to take Ashley home.'' He explained.

'' We still don't even know what happened.'' Sam said. '' The doctors told me that they didn't find any signs of head trauma, so the spirit didn't hit her head or anything.'' A worried look passed Sam's face. '' What if the spirit possessed her?'' He asked in a soft tone.

'' I don't think that happened Sammy.'' Dean said. '' Ashley's would've been able to push the spirit out of that were the case, she's stronger than either of us when it comes to that kind of thing.'' Dean slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Inside he felt the small metal object that he had made sure to grab from the impala shortly before they entered the hospital. The same thought that had crossed Sam's mind had also crossed his as well. He was worried that Ashley may be possessed, so in case that was true he decided to keep an iron spike in his pocket. If she showed any signs of being possessed then they would be able to stop her.

The question now would be what as possessing her if that was the case.

'' She should be fine.'' Dean found himself saying after a few minutes of nothing but silence. He was watching Ashley carefully, trying to figure out what had caused her reaction to being grabbed by the spirit. The doctors had told them that she hadn't received any head trauma, meaning that a seizure shouldn't have happened. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe a spirit had possessed her. If that were the case then they would have to be ready to act when she woke up. She could go crazy if one of those spirits was inside her, and they would need to stun her with iron or a salt round from a shot gun to get it out.

He just hoped that they wouldn't hurt her in the end, because if he did then Thomas, or even Sammy, would never forgive him.

 

\---

 

_'' Get the hell out!''_

_Ashley felt like she was floating in mid air as she fought for control of her own body. Ever since she had been wrenched from the walkway into the water, she had found herself los in darkness. She could hear the voices around her talking. She could even here them now, but they were muffled from the other presence now dwelling inside her mind._

_'' I'm not leaving. Not until my revenge is taken.'' the voice said to her. Ashley felt herself loosing more control as the darkness seemed to grow deeper and suck her inside. She continued to fight, trying to use her powers to push to the surface. It wasn't doing much good, in fact it was just making things worse for her. The darkness was growing darker and darker, and her movements were becoming more sluggish as she tried to move. She would loose all of her control soon, and she didn't want that. Sam and Dean needed to know what was going on. She knew why people were dying why they were being killed when they entered the land._

_The land was cursed, and to top it off the spirits were causing the curse._

_'' This isn't over.'' Ashley found herself saying into the darkness. She couldn't move the rest of her body anymore. She was able to say one last thing as the darkness started to clamp even her lips shut. '' They will know.'' She whispered, and then she found that even her lips were unable to move anymore. She let the darkness take her as she fell, wondering when it would be that the brothers would find out what was going on._

_They had to know, or else this spirit was going to kill both them and everyone else in this hospital._

 

_\---_

 

Dean handed Sam a large cup of coffee, the second for both the brothers that day. Neither one of them had slept since they had brought their friend into the hospital.

'' Here.'' Dean said, handing over the large white cup for Sam to take. He took it quickly from him, and Dean watched as Sam took a long draw from the drink. '' Any word from the doctors while I was gone?'' Dean asked.

'' Nothing.'' Sam said. '' A nurse came in to check her vitals, but that was it. She didn't tell me anything, so things should be the same as they were earlier.'' He explained.

'' Great.'' Dean mumbled before he fell back into a nearby chair. He took a long draw from his own drink before letting his eyes drift towards his friend. She was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had ever happened. Dean just wished that she would open up her eyes already. She needed to wake up soon, and even if she did they didn't feel safe bringing her with them to finish the last of the hunt. She could whine about it the whole time, and he still wouldn't let her go along if she didn't wake up soon. '' We're going to have to get out of here soon, before more people are killed out there.'' Dean reminded Sam.

'' I know.'' Sam said. '' We should start with research. Maybe we can find out the full story of what has happened out there.'' He mentioned.

'' Best bets going to be the library.'' Dean said, taking another drag from his coffee. He then began to push up out of the chair he had just sat down in. '' I'll take care of that. Someone local should know a few true stories about what happened out there.'' Dean said.

'' Are you sure Dean? I can go do the research if you want.'' Sam said, starting to push up out of his chair. Dean quickly held a hand up to stop him, and then Sam sank back into the chair.

'' Someone needs to stay here with Ashley in case she wakes up soon.'' Dean said. '' She prefers you more than myself.'' He admitted. Dean grinned at the mention of that, remembering the little moments his little brother and the younger psychic had had in the past.

'' If you're going to do research then get going.'' Sam reminded. '' The library's aren't open all day around here if you're going there.'' He added.

'' I'm going, I'm going.'' Dean said, holding his hands up in defense. He backed towards the door before exiting the room. His minds began to swim with thoughts of what could happen while he was away researching. Just about anything could have happened in the time he would be gone. What he was most worried about was the fact that Ashley could be possessed. If that were the case, he knew that Sam had iron tucked away in his pocket just like he had, but would he be able to use it before the spirit attacked him.

That all still hinged on if she was actually possessed.

He believed that Ashley was just fine, but when you're a hunter you can never play it safe enough. They had to keep an eye on her, and especially when she finally woke up. If there was any sign of her being possessed then they would have to step in to take care of it.

He just hoped that it didn't come to that.

 

\---

 

 Sam must have dozed off in his chair for some time.

When his eyes drifted towards the window in Ashley's room, he found that the sun was starting to set. He had to have been asleep at least a few hours for that much time to pass. This also meant that Dean must be on his way back. He began to push up to stretch out his arms and legs. They were stiff already. However, as he did, he realized that something was missing in the room. His eyes moved over to the bed, and when they did he realized that Ashley was gone. The covers were pushed back from where she had been laying, and all the IV's and wires she had been hooked up to were ripped off. She had even thought to turn the monitors off to keep from scaring a nurse.

'' What the hell?'' Sam pushed up out of his seat, staring at the empty bed for a second. He went digging for his cellphone to call Dean, never taking his eyes off the bed as he did so. He managed to get ahold of Dean faster than normal.

_'' What's going on Sam?''_

'' Dean, Ashley's gone.'' Sam said.

_'' What do you mean?''_

'' Her bed's empty Dean. he's just go-''

It was all that he managed to get out before a hand wrapped around his throat, and he was pulled back into the wall. The hand against his throat was icy cold against his skin as a figure moved to stand in his vision. He was shocked to find that Ashley was the one there, and her eyes were almost pure white as she stared right into his eyes.

'' Hello there.'' She said, her voice sounding distorted.


	4. Chapter 4

'' Sammy?''

The sound of  struggle filled Dean's ears as his heart began to race. One second Sam had been talking on the phone, and the next he was fighting something that he couldn't stop. He was still a few minutes away from the hospital, and then he would have to reach the room he was in with Ashley.

'' Sammy, talk to me!?'' Dean insisted. He heard a deep raspy voice that didn't belong to either his brother or Ashley. That was something else entirely present in the room, and it was out for blood. Dean quickly hung up the call, practically throwing his phone across the seat as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor. The sound of his phone hitting the door hard enough to shatter the screen didn't bother him one bit. What was more important was the fact that his brother was with something that wanted him dead. He had to get to his bother fast, or else that thing would kill him. When it was done, who knew how many others it would kill before also taking his friends life.

He had to stop it now.

The drive to the hospital was shorter thanks to him pushing the pedal to the floor. He pulled into a parking spot crooked, but he didn't care about that. He wrenched the keys from the ignition as he ran towards the front doors. He had to remind himself to not run when he reached the front doors. He couldn't alarm the nurses and patients inside about what danger lay in one of the rooms of the hospital. He, as calmly as he was able to, approached the stair case instead of the elevator. When he had the door ripped open he quickly began to take them two at a time to reach the floor Ashley and Sam were on.

He just hoped that he wasn't to late.

 

\---

 

Sam was clawing at his throat desperately to try and get a single breath of air into his lungs. He needed some air. His vision was starting to darken, telling him that his brain had been starved of oxygen for far to long. He was pretty sure that he didn't have much longer until he would pass out. Hopefully, if he did end up dying here, he would pass out long before he actually went.

With his vision starting to fail him now, he was barely able to notice the dark color of what he knew to be ectoplasm dripping from Ashley's right eye. What ever spirit was possessing her truly wanted him dead, because only severe anger could cause ectoplasm to form the way it was in her body. Her eyes seemed to bore right through him as her hands seemed to grow ever tighter around his neck. He was quickly loosing strength, his hands growing sluggish as he tried to free himself. His fingertips had started to go numb. 

'' Your brother won't make it in time.'' The thing possessing Ashley told him. '' And your friend is long gone now. Not even she can save you from this fate.'' She explained. Sam got a small amount of air into his lungs, enough for him to say two words. 

'' Fight it.'' Sam choked out. His vision went black, and he could no longer move his arms due to his entire body going completely numb. He was going to pass out. 

'' I'm sorry Sam..... Your friend is gone.'' The spirit said. Sam's ears were ringing, and he could feel the spirit slowly lowering him to the ground. The spirit apparently didn't want there to be a loud thud when Sam passed out. The pressure on his neck intensified once more. 

The last thing that Sam remembered hearing was pounding on the door, followed by a loud crash, and then the darkness he had been fighting claimed his mind. 

 

\---

 

When Dean had reached the room both Ashley and Sam were inside of, he found the door to it locked.

He had tried tracking down a nurse for help, but at the moment there didn't appear to be any nearby. So why was it then that when they didn't want nurses around they were always there, but the one time he needed one for help they were all gone. Dean knew that he didn't have long, otherwise he wouldn't be in such a rush to get to the two hunters on the other side of the door. Sam didn't have much time left if what he believed was happening had started. So he did the last thing he thought he could do to get inside. 

He broke down the door. 

It wasn't as hard as he had thought to do the deed, but when he made it into the room he was not prepared for the sight that met him. 

Ashley, or should he say the spirit possessing her, was straddling his brothers body, her hands wrapped tightly around his throat. Sam's eyes were shut, and he didn't appear to be breathing. 

'' Let him go!'' Dean yelled, rushing towards Ashley. She looked up to him, revealing the black ectoplasm on her face. She was clearly possessed in Dean's book. She rushed at him, her arms held out as she screeched much like a barn owl. Dean avoided the attack, spinning in time to see Ashley hit the wall. She turned to face him again, her eyes filled with hate. Her eyes.... They didn't even look like her own. The brown pools that Dean knew she had were replaced with what appeared to be a silver color, devoid of all other emotion that wasn't related to hatred. What on earth had taken over her body?

'' I guess I was wrong, you did make it in time to save him.'' The spirit said, its voice mixed with Ashley's. To Dean's ears it sounded much like a tape recorder when you would play it slow. '' Guess big brother always knows when the younger sibling is in distress.... Well then, good job.''

'' I don't know who the hell you are, but you better let her go now.'' Dean demanded. He pulled the iron spike he had been carrying out of his pocket, and he held it out towards her like a knife. She simply laughed at it, taking a few steps towards the wall behind her. Was she trying to escape?

'' You may have saved your brother.'' She said. She took one more step, her heels just touching the wall at her back. '' But, will it be enough to save the people of this town?'' Dean watched as Ashley shot forward, rushing him at a speed that to him was inhuman. He tried to strike her with the iron spike, but she was too fast for it. She dodged his attack, and she ran straight towards the window. Dean turned, watching in horror as Ashley leaped from the window to land at the street bellow. Dean looked through the broken glass, watching as she ran across the parking lot and into the nearby bushes. She was gone a moment later. 

Dean was at a loss for words at that point, not knowing what had happened to his friend, or how they were going to get her back. He was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of a weak cough came from behind him. He spun in time to see Sam struggling to sit up, one of his hands up at his throat as he tried to take in a breath again. 

'' Sammy.'' Dean rushed to Sam's side, dropping the spike in the process. He fell at Sam's side, quickly looking over his brothers injuries. He had dark bruising on his neck from where the spirit had tried to kill him, but otherwise he appeared unharmed. '' Relax Sammy, just try to breath for me alright.'' Dean said. Sam just nodded his head as he wheezed. His throat must have swollen up some from the pressure. He would need to get ice on that soon so it wouldn't close up. 

Dean left his brothers side after a moment lo peer out the window once again. There was only a parking lot bellow him, and no sign of his friend trying to return. What ever had possessed Ashley wanted to use her for something, but what? Dean knew he would have to find out what, before the spirit killed someone, or she got killed. Dean turned to face Sam. He was leaning against the nearest wall, watching him with half lidded eyes. He was breathing again, but it was clearly strained. 

'' You OK?'' Dean asked, walking back towards Sam. 

'' For the most part.'' He answered in a rough voice. '' Where did she go?'' Sam asked, worry masking his tone. 

'' I don't know.'' Dean said. '' What ever was possessing her made her jump out the window. She's gone now.'' Dean explained. '' You think you can stand?'' Dean asked, kneeling at Sam's side. A grin covered Sam's face as he glared at his brother. 

'' Get me up and we'll find out.'' Sam told him. Dean got an arm under Sam's shoulder as the two began to push off the ground. Dean took it slow so that if Sam wasn't ready to stand yet then he could lower him back to the floor. Thankfully, he was able to get Sam standing without to much trouble, and soon he was guiding his younger brother towards the door. '' We have to find her Dean. The spirit in her could very well get someone killed.'' Sam said. Dean jammed the button to the elevator with his thumb.

'' I already know that Sammy, but we don't even know where she went off to, or who is possessing her.'' Dean said. 

'' It could be one of the indian spirits.'' Sam suggested as the doors to the elevator slid open. The two walked inside. '' After all, that was what I thought I saw when I went after her in the water.'' He explained. 

'' That could be possible.'' Dean said, the doors to the elevator shutting. They were the only people inside the contraption. '' Her seizure was clearly caused by the possession.'' Dean stated. 

'' She must have been trying to fight with him for control. That kind of stress on her body would've caused it, no doubt...... But if that were the case, then how come she didn't win that battle?'' Sam mumbled. 

'' She may be a strong psychic Sammy, but not even she can win every battle with her mind.'' Dean explained. '' What matters now is finding her, and figuring out what spirit has possessed her before she can hurt anyone else. She's already tried to kill one person.'' Dean said, motioning towards Sam. 

'' Don't remind me.'' Sam mumbled, one of his hands raising to brush the bruise forming on his neck. The elevator doors opened after that, and the two stepped out into the main lobby of the hospital. 

'' Let's go, we've got a psychic to track down.'' Dean stated. 


	5. Chapter 5

'' How you feeling Sammy?'' Dean asked as he turned in his chair to see his brother. Sam had been resting on the bed behind him ever since they had returned to the motel, an ice pack on his neck to keep the pressure down. Dean had insisted on him resting off the attack while he tried to get any news on their friends whereabouts. At first Sam had protested this, but then he caved when Dean pointed out the fact that he could barely breath with what swelling had started around his neck.

'' Better. I can breath now.'' Sam said. He sat up on the bed with a groan. He carefully picked up the now melted ice bag to set on the counter nearby. He rubbed at the light bruising that was already forming. No doubt, it would be much darker then that by tomorrow.'' Did you find anything yet about Ashley?'' Sam asked.

'' Not yet.'' Dean said. '' None of the cameras I cracked into around the hospital caught her, and none of the street cams did either. So far, we've got bubcis.'' He stated. Sam walked up behind him to peer over his brothers shoulder. He could see the different screens there with all sorts of cars and people in the shots. However, none of those people were Ashley, and he was pretty sure that she was not in any of those cars.

'' Damn.'' Sam mumbled. '' Where the hell could she be?''

'' No friggen clue. That's why we need to get back out there.'' Dean said. He let the laptop open on the table as he pushed himself out of the chair. '' I may have an idea where she went to, or where the spirit took her.'' Dean said.

'' You think they went back to the park?'' Sam asked.

'' Its our best bet at this point, because whether we like it or not, our friends not on those cams. She could already be gone, which is why we need to go back into that park.'' Dean said.

'' No, she's not dead yet.'' Sam said. '' I know she isn't.''

'' I hope that your hunch is right, because otherwise our friend is a goner.'' Dean said. He reached for the weapons duffel to grab the box full of salt rounds for the guns. He threw the box over on the bed before reaching for the guns to reload them from their last round out there. He still had the iron spike from before when Sam had been attacked at the hospital. He would need to keep ahold of that.

'' Sammy.'' He reached down inside to retrieve a second spike from deeper inside the bag. '' Take this.'' He threw it towards Sam who caught it in one hand.

'' You think it was a native who possessed her, or this Bailey guy who killed them?'' Sam asked, eyeing the iron spike in his hands.

'' You tell me. Didn't the ghost tell you anything?'' Dean asked. Sam thought for a moment, remembering back to the muddled speech that he had head from her as he was being choked.

_'' This is for my people. For my tribe.''_

'' It had to be a native now that I think about it.'' Sam said. '' The way that she spoke to me when all of...... that... happened. There's no doubt that it was a native..... But which one?'' Sam mumbled.

'' Bailey must've gotten his revenge when he killed those natives on the land. So it isn't him.'' Dean began t sit down and reload the guns on the bed. He was at it for maybe a minute before he froze. '' Wait a minute, we don't even know where this guy could be buried.'' Dean said.

'' He is probably in a mass graveyard somewhere Dean, and more then likely it's unmarked. We probably don't have a chance at finding it without tearing up the entire property to find it.'' Sam said.

'' So salt and burn is out of the option then. We need to think of something else.'' Dean muttered. The room was silent for a moment as the brothers wracked their heads for a plan, but before they could come up with one there was a ringing on the computer. Sam reached it before Dean could even get up off the bed. He was bent over reading the screen.

'' Police report in. There was a girl who almost got herself ran over running across the highway.'' Sam said.

'' Is there vide footage?'' Dean asked.

'' Let me check.'' Sam worked some of his magic on the computer, and before he knew it he had found the footage. He pressed play when Dean approached, and right off the bat they got exactly what they wanted to see. Ashley was there, running across the road at a fast speed. As the report said, she was almost hit at least three times.'' She reached the other side of the road, only to disappear a moment later in the brush on the other side of the highway.

'' That was Ashley alright.'' Dean said. '' The spirits got her on the move already. It won't be long now before she gets into some serious trouble.'' He added.

'' She's going directly towards the forest. The spirit must be taking her back to the park where it first grabbed her..... Oh god.... It's going to kill her just like those other kids who went in there.'' Sam said. '' We have to go after her.''

'' Hang up Sammy.'' Dean said as he pushed up off the bed. '' We need to go down there. Surly there are police who will be after her already. We need to throw them off first before we go after her.'' Dean explained. Sam seemed to grow frustrated at that.

'' We can't just let her be taken like that Dean. All the others who were killed went within a day, and this spirit has already had her for longer then that almost. If we let that thing stay inside of her much longer then she won't survive this one.'' Sam argued. '' I can't just let Ashley die like that..... I would never be able to forgive myself for it.'' He added in a somber voice. Dean turned on him a moment later.

'' Sammy, you think I don't feel the same way?'' He asked. '' I'm worried that she's gonna die to you know. I don't want her to die anymore then you do, but we can't let the police go after her either. When and if they do, and she doesn't listen to their demands, they might start shooting at her. She would die faster that way then if the spirit were to take her out. Think about it, which plan is better?'' Sam fell silent as he moved to turn away. However, he saw a light go off in Sam's eyes as he turned back to him. He had an idea.

'' What if we split up Dean?'' Sam said.

'' What? Sammy, splitting up got us into this mess in the first place. I don't think that's a good idea.'' Dean said.

'' Think about it Dean. If one of us goes to stop the police while the other goes after her then we have a higher chance of finding her before she winds up dead.'' Sam said. '' It may just be our best bet at getting to her before she is killed.'' Dean pondered the idea for a moment, and in the end he caved.

'' You're right. You're also a great pain in the ass, but you're right.'' Dean said. '' However, we still don't know how to stop the spirit from taking control, or killing anyone else.'' He reminded.

'' Don't worry.'' Sam said as he reached behind himself to the table. Their dad's old journal was sitting beside his laptop. '' Salt and burn may not work, but something else just might.'' Sam explained. Dean eyed the book for a moment as he watched Sam open it up to a specific page. After a moment Sam held the journal out to his brother for him to take it. Dean read over the page he had chosen, and then he had to shoot his brother a grin.

'' Alright then, what do you need Sammy?'' Dean asked with a grin on his face.

 

\---

 

Ashley's form slumped into the grass of a small clearing within mere feet of one of the two standing rides in the abandoned park. She had been fighting the spirit for so long to take control of her body once more. Finally, after so long, she had managed to get enough of that control to at least stop her body. Now here she sat kneeling in the grass as she panted with heavy breaths.

'' This, this has to stop..... They'll come for me, you know that''

Ashley felt the spirit grip control of her once more, but she held on enough to keep her body still.

_'' There is nothing that your little friends can do for you now. My people will have their revenge, and you all will die. One way or another, this will be so.''_

'' You can't kill everyone out there. So many people live here in this state, let alone the country. You can't kill all of them.'' Ashley stated.

_'' It does not matter. We will do so for what the white men has done to us. Bailey may be dead, but his people and descendants are still here. They will suffer for what they did to me and my people.''_

'' Then just kill me already. What more do I have for you.'' Ashley whispered, her heart hammering in her chest.

_'' No, not yet. Two birds, one stone. More then you will die tonight.''_

'' What do you mean?'' Ashley asked.

_'' Our minds are bound. Thanks to this, I can see your thoughts, even if you are unable to read mine.''_

'' What?'' Ashley's eyes went wide as her heart began to pound heavier in her chest. Her hands tightened in the grass below her as her entire body began to shake with fear. '' No, no you can't do this. Not him.'' She begged.

_'' Yes. He will die, and you know it.''_

'' Please no.'' Ashley begged as a single tear fell down her cheek. '' I love him, you can't.'' She whispered.

_'' I will, and you are the bait.''_

Ashley felt herself loosing control once more as she let out a cry of pain. It echoed off the trees around her like a wolfs howl in the wind.

_'' There is no point to it. He will not here you scream from here.''_

Ashley felt herself fall back into the darkness once more as she felt her body push off the ground. Once more her body was out of her control and on the move. Now all she could do is cry on the inside because now there was nothing she could do to protect her friends. Whether it was Sam who showed up, or Dean, and maybe both, they would die. There was nothing left for her to do now, and she could only pray that the two would never find her again, or stop the spirit before they could find her body.


End file.
